Sin poder olvidarte
by Taiyou No Hikari
Summary: Relatos que pondré de vez en cuando para ver como sufren por mí,tomen esto como terapia de las lagrimas contenidas.. -w-
1. Sin poder olvidarte

Este relato esta fijado en mi vivencia… si en mi vivir.. por "aquel " que nunca podré quitar de mi corazón… dedicado para relatarse como un sasuhina…

(tú eres aquel a quien nunca pude olvidar…)

* * *

A través de las ventanas.. sueño poder ver tu reflejo… a través de mi mirada..

pero no puedo olvidarte…

siento que mi corazón se agita cuando estas lejos y a la vez cerca de mi…

te amo…

como puedo vivir sabiendo que no estas conmigo.. yo te amo.. pero por mas que lo quiera.. no vemos muy poco.. te extraño…

han pasado varios años desde que te deje de ver.. tomamos caminos distintos.. yo no quería que fuera de esa manera… pero el destino nos separo…

Sufro cuando regreso a mi habitación, después de un agotador y frustrante día… hay veces que sueño con poder encontrarte en lugares tan cotidianos…

detrás de una pared.. al doblar una cuadra… tras una puerta… detrás de mí…

camino todos los días.. y hacer eso.. es parte de mi rutina…

te extraño.. quiero verte de nuevo.. pero el destino nos alejo.. tal vez para siempre… y el darme cuenta ahora.. ahora cuando las posibilidades de verte son totalmente nulas… me di cuenta que siento algo por ti…

porque demonios no me di cuenta antes… porque me fue tan difícil decidirme y contarte que te amaba… porque ahora que ya no hay manera de ubicarte… sigo soñando con encontrarte…

vuelvo a mirar hacia la ventana.. ya se hizo de noche… estoy triste… y algunas lagrimas escapan de mi a través de mis apagadas mejillas…

Apago el computador… y regreso a mi habitación.. mis padres me ordenan que apague de una vez la luz.. deben descansar para trabajar al día siguiente…

por mi yo no volvería a despertar.. sabiendo que no te veré tal vez por el resto de mi vida…

con un odioso ruido proveniente del exterior, me doy cuenta que amanece… mis padres y mi hermano pequeño están desayunando… no me importa.. cierro los ojos de nuevo.. y cuando vuelvo a despertare.. ellos ya no están ahí…

me levanto y sin muchos ánimos me alisto para buscar algo acorde conmigo para despejar mi mente.. mis padres siempre me decían que debía trabajar.. pero no tenía ánimos de estar rodeada de gente… soy buena en cualquier cosa.. pero si uno vive apagado.. para que quiere surgir…

Tomo uno de mis bolsos y guardo un poco de dinero en él y salgo a la calle.. cruzo una cuadra… el cielo esta tan nublado como de costumbre.. escucho música a lo lejos… estando triste.. me lastima la música por lo que huyo de su sonido alegre…

Algo cansada… paro junto a un lugar… y me siento sobre un escalón… miro hacia arriba para saber donde estoy.. y me encuentro con que estoy bajo la catedral.. hago una referencia y me largo de ahí… no quiero ser irrespetuosa ni nada… pero lo que menos quería era lastimarme al ingresar a ese lugar y sentirme pero de lo que estaba…

Sin darme cuenta… un auto estaba a punto de atropellarme y ni cuenta me di.. si no fuera porque mis reflejos notaron eso.. estaría agonizando en la calle.. borre ese pensamiento y cruce esa calle.. dejando una vez más todo atrás…

Al darme que ya no daba más.. sentí que mis pies me ardían y me pedían descansar… por lo que resignada entre a un lugar de comida rápida… pedía a una de las cajeras que estaba ahí un menú cualquiera y me senté en un lugar no muy apartado de la entrada…

Sin darme cuenta, fije mi mirada hacia mi derecha y vi una imagen de un cartel antiguo de propaganda… un dibujo retratando a un hombre y a su esposa.. como recién casados… rehusé pensar que mis desgracias me perseguían por lo que mira hacia otro lado…

El local estaba casi vacío… eso me alivio… en ese lugar solamente habían personas tan solitarias como yo estaba… sonreí aliviada…

Estaba sola en ese instante… si que lo estaba..

una chica unos cuantos años mayor que yo me pidió mi orden… y le pase una de las boletas que me habían pasado… la señorita se fue…

seguí pensando… recordé por un instante… aquella vez que creí verte en medio de la noche junto a alguien y yo escape de ahí… sin saber si realmente eras tú quien estaba ahí.. me sentí nuevamente amargada…

fui interrumpida por la chica.. y me trajo un té y un sándwich tal y como yo lo había pedido… a veces sueño que soy una verdadera idiota pensar que aun te acuerdas de mí…

han pasado tantos años y aun así logro recordarte como si nuestro adiós hubiera sido ayer… quisiera retroceder… y volver a ser aquella niña segura de si misma y seria.. que no se dejaba engañar…

yo era tan orgullosa… y al finalizar la primaria.. me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti… intente olvidarte... incluso reemplazarte… pero pasaron los años…y aun no logro olvidarte…

Aun te sigo esperando… aun cuando mi conciencia me dice que mi espera es en vano… pero soy terca… nací terca.. porque tengo que sufrir.. sabiendo que jamás volveré a verte…

regreso a casa casi llorando.. si no fuera porque contengo toda y cada una de mis lagrimas… entro casi de golpe a mi habitación y me desplomo sobre mi cama…

Ahora quiero llorar y quitarme toda esa rabia y dolor que siento en mi alma cuando me acuerdo de ti… una fotografía cuelga lejana sobre el respaldo de mi cama…

una fotografía llena de polvo… pero a la vez… mantiene intacta aquella imagen tuya… tu imagen se mantiene intacta y resistente al tiempo… tu serio… yo también…

Nunca me comporte "como una dama enamorada" frente a ti… siempre lucí lejana frente a ti.. era una niña orgullosa y distante… tú sonreías y yo te ignoraba…

No me digno a mirar de nuevo esa fotografía… desde que supe que mi mente no me permite olvidarte… que quiero deshacerme de esa imagen tan angelical tuya.. a la vez que seria y decidida… que me cautivo una vez…

Cierro los ojos.. se sienten cansados… por el sueño.. y el agotamiento mental… intento no pensar y dejarme llevar por el sueño…

lo ultimo que no quiero nombrar en mis sueños es tu nombre… así que no lo diré…

Pero aun asi respeto el silencio... de poder decir.. que aun no logro olvidarte...

* * *

Es el fin… yo no me digne de escribir esto.. ya que soy reservada.. pero quise escribir esto como un consuelo… para mi misma.. y para todas/os aquellos que les cuesta olvidar…

matta aou neee!!


	2. En un lugar triste y vacio

Intento de poema.. para los que se quedaron cortos de leer X3... no se quejen.. mi sasuhina esta a medio concluir pero da igual no.. para relajar la mente... en tonteras del pasado...

* * *

En un lugar triste y vacío

Me quedo mirando al cielo

No se cuantas cosas pasaran sobre el

Pero no es algo que a alguien le importe..

Me cubre una niebla y una pesadez

Como si me costara caminar una vez más

Como si las cosas perdieran la importancia

Y me quedara sola

En mi lugar..

Verías la tristeza que me da verme sola

Sin nadie que pueda cobijarme

Y decirme cuanto me necesita

Por eso siento que estoy

en un lugar triste y vacío

Y me quedo mirando al cielo

Mirando e imaginándome

Cuantas cosas pasarían sobre mí

Y que me derrumbarían

Si no fuera por ese algo

Que aun me mantiene con vida

Ese algo eres tu… eres tu

Y no se porque a tu lado

Me siento libre y sin restricciones

Eso es lo que me mantiene tal vez con vida

Y llena de ilusiones

Que me dicen que no me atan sino que liberan

Esa sensación de cariño y cobijo

Que tanto deseaba sentir

* * *

Mientras escribía aquello estaba con mi ya acostumbrada semi-depresión que tengo todas las tardes despúes de mi ya acostumbrada resaca -/-

matta aou nee!!


	3. Sasuke… un nombre no muy común…

Un pequeño relato que me puse a diseñar mientras pensaba en el manga… a decir verdad.. quise hacerlo.. y ver como me quedaba…

matta aou nee!!

* * *

Sasuke… un nombre no muy común…

Que me hace recordar a aquel joven pelinegro del clan uchiha…

Siempre lucia con su alborotado e inusual corte de cabello…

y decía tener su mente ocupada en la venganza…

Cuando decía eso denotaba seriedad y antipatía…

Y un día te decidiste y te fuiste..

Si un adiós ni una corta despedida…

La gente que te quería deseo ala fuerza que volvieras…

Pero tú siempre decías que no…

Y volvías a desaparecer…

Han pasado unos cuantos años..

Y esa gente sigue intentando

Sea como sea obligarte

A retornar junto a ellos…

Pero ellos no son culpables…

De negar lo que ya sucedió…

Tampoco es culpa tuya…

Que tengas que cargar con tu pasado...

Aquel pasado que no te deja vivir…

Y que te tortura aun en tus sueños…

Como desearía que no sufrieras más…

Y que regresarás algún día…

Es una lastima que aun cuando se supiera

Que tu objetivo se ha cumplido

Aun no estés satisfecho con tu hazaña

O tal vez yo estoy muy equivocada

De querer adivinar tus pasos…

Las horas… pasan lentamente…

Y aun no se sabe de tu paradero…

Ni de los siguientes lugares que visitaras…

Vuelvo al lugar de inicio…

Y me imagino como en un instante..

Aparece tu imagen frente a mí

No es tan irreal ver nuevamente

Tu imagen otra vez

Pero me impresionaría

El hecho de que sigas con esa mirada

Tan seria y distante…

* * *

nada más que agregar.. si quieren que continué.. no lo haré XDD

mentira.. si tengo ánimos la continuaré.. o lo más probable es que quede así..

matta aou nee!!


	4. Inevitable

Escrito tras saber algo olvidado… solo para almas que quieren seguir sufriendo…

a leer se a dicho!!

* * *

Como puedo vivir ahora…

Ahora que te creía olvidado

Tras saber que ha regresado a mí

Aquel sentimiento que creía borrado…

Me duele mucho el corazón

Me duele el alma

Saber que aun hay fragmentos

De lo que nunca hubo

Nunca cruzamos palabras directas

Pero si miradas

Miradas tiernas y esperanzadas

Que ataron mi corazón

Mi corazón marchito

El día en que te deje de ver

Fue el día en que mi corazón se marchito

Han pasado años

Y han pasado muchas cosas

Cosas que me han distanciado de todo

Pero por alguna extraña razón

Nunca perdí la esperanza de verte.

Siento una vez más

Que la historia se repetirá

Aun después de estos segundos

Siento que pasara

Lo inevitable

Te veré denuedo

Me reconocerás

Me miraras como aquella vez

O te harás el indiferente

Si te hicieras el indiferente

De veras que me dolería

Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros

Pero por una extraña

Y desconocida razón

Hubo algo que me unió a ti

Algo que ahora creo que

Me conecta una vez más

A aquello que estuvo olvidado

Aun me duele el corazón

El corazón marchito

Que se creía recuperado

Y que ahora cree

Que las heridas del pasado

Se abrirán nuevamente

No se porque

Mi corazón sufre de esta manera

Como agonizante

Como malherido

Es inexplicable

Pero es así

Me duele demasiado

Me duele demasiado el alma

Me duele que aun no pueda admitirlo

Dime porque

Dime porque tuve que saber otra vez de ti

Otra vez de tu existencia

Cuando creía hasta ahora

Que te había olvidado

Dime porque regresaste

Al mismo lugar donde estaba

Una sola palabra

Una palabra que duele

Una palabra que daña

Mi corazón marchito

No se que mas decir… de nuevo supe algo de esa persona…

Si lees esto…

No te sientas traicionado

Para mi también es extraño

No se porque escribí todo esto

Pero lo creí necesario…

* * *

Consecuencias de algo inevitable

el mundo es pequeño…

no lo olvides

matta aou nee!!


	5. Ya te creía olvidado

He pasado por algunas cosas que me han impedido tener la cabeza tranquila estas ultimas semanas...por eso es que no he vuelto a escribir... uno más..

* * *

Desde que nos dijimos adiós

sentí en ese momento que

mi alma se había ido contigo…

un día de estos

que pasan sin dejar

huella alguna en el tiempo

vi nuevamente tu mirada

tan tierna y resplandeciente

como si durante todo este tiempo

nada hubiera cambiado

una pequeña esperanza

pasa por mi cabeza

que hubiera sucedido

si nos hubiéramos acercado

y nos hubiéramos dado

aquella oportunidad

para conocernos más…

lo he pensado toda la noche

y aun no se si fue real

aquella pequeña conversa

que tuvimos aquel día

aun creo que fue un sueño

un sueño que implica

un fragmento de esperanza

que se aferra a mi corazón

tan insistentemente

que no me deja tranquila

tienes algo que decirme…

decirme algo que yo ignoro

o prefieres aquel silencio

tan común en ti

pero tan odiado por mí

ya que fue el causante

de lo que siento

ahora por ti….

* * *

Algo corto... era mas largo.. pero quise acortarlo.. ya que debo irme otra vez a la realidad...

nos vemos!


	6. Que es el amor?

La sexta entrega de este tomo recopilatorio de sentirmientos encontrados... ahora dedicado a la palabra amor..

espero que les guste... a leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

Que es el amor?

Es algo inexplicable

Que llega sin previo aviso

Y que produce sensaciones

A veces es felicidad

Que ansia en expandirse

Por todos tus sentidos

A veces es vergüenza

que te hace tartamudear

sonrojarse o dejarte inmóvil

por unos impacientes segundos

A veces es tristeza

que te hace dudar y creer

que es correcto o incorrecto

lo que sientes por esa persona

cuando están juntos

El amor no tiene limites

une y desune personas

Aleja y dispersa sentimientos

A veces te hace amar o solo soñar

El amor enlaza los sentidos

Caricias y abrazos

Murmullos y sonrisas

Es tan apetecible

El sentir tanta dicha

Que desear que jamás se esfume

Es y no es una elección

El amor es inexplicable

El amor viene y va

El amor une y desune

El amor alegra y entristece

Cuando no se siente el amor

Se siente un gran vacio

Tanto en el alma como en el corazón

Darle espacio al amor

Es algo mas que innegable

Por mas que sea algo intruso

Puede ser bueno y malo

Puede ser también algo ingrato

Pero no todo es tan color de rosa

Puede ser tan brillante

Y tan opaco a la vez

Puede ser colorido

Y apagado a la vez

Dale tiempo al amor

Que aunque sea tan diverso

Vale la pena conocerlo

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado... matta aou nee!!


	7. Angel de cabellos azabaches

Séptima entrega de sentimientos encontrados... en un día de repentina inspiración...

* * *

Mi adorado personaje

De oscuros cabellos

De piel tan blanca

Como la nieve

Me recuerdas al hielo

Tan transparente y resistente

Tan frío y frágil al contacto

Como algo tan blanco

Como algo tan puro

Puede tener algo de oscuridad

En su interior…

Te sientes distante

Te sientes alejado

Te sientes aprisionado

Como en una jaula transparente

Y tan resistente y la vez tan frágil

Como el frío de tu mirada…

Mi ángel de cabellos azabaches

Y de mirada indescifrable

Mi ángel de piel blanca

Y de andar lento y preciso

Mi ángel abandonado

De mirada triste y perdida

Mi ángel de labios pequeños

Suaves y tan apetecibles

Mi ángel de cabello suave

Y de indescifrable procedencia

Mi ángel de besos apasionados

Mi ángel de abrazos acogedores

Mi ángel de calidez abrasadora

Mi ángel de sentimientos encontrados

* * *

Dedicado a un sasuke uchiha que quiero demasiado... un día antes de mi cumpleaños

matta aou nee!!


	8. Cuando no escucho su voz

Una poema más, que estaba escribiendo mientras me sentía algo desdichada...

* * *

Cuando no escucho su voz..

Me siento triste…

Cuando no se de tí

Me duele el alma

Cuando siento que me abandonas

Me dan ganas de llorar

Cuantas cosas pasan cuando no estás

Y crees que es parte de un juego.

Yo soy frágil

Demasiado frágil

A veces lloro por tonteras

Por cosas que no deberían ser

Pero se han hecho importantes.

A medida que pasa el tiempo

Extraño cuando faltas

Extraño cuando no hablas

Extraño cuando creo que no estas.

Han pasado unos cuantos segundos

Y ya creo que te haz ido.

Te extraño demasiado

Demasiado

Como si me muriera de repente.

Te haz hecho importante para mí

En un par de segundos

En un par de minutos

Horas, días y semanas.

Se que no soy nada para ti

Me lo dijiste una vez

Y sin querer

Se repetía aquello en mi mente.

Cuando me ponía melancólica

Te enojabas cuando me comportaba así

Tan triste y desdichada.

Me cuesta demasiado

Ocultar aquello que siento que es urgente

Tan urgente que se me escapa con frecuencia.

Quiero llorar…

Llorar hasta que me duela el pecho

Y ya no pueda respirar del dolor.

El saber que no respondes

Me hace sentir de esta manera.

Te quiero demasiado

Y es por carencia de cariño

Cariño que siempre me ha faltado

Y que me urge tenerte solo para mí.

Necesito que me hables…

Necesito que me digas que me quieres

Necesito que me hables otra vez

Me muero si no me hablas.

Te haz vuelto demasiado importante para mí

y negarlo es negarme a todo lo que siento.

Perdóname otra vez si te insisto

Pero es algo que sale de mí.

Así que no te extrañes si me acerco

O si me quedo a tu lado buscando refugio

Es algo que en verdad siento necesidad de hacer…

Te quiero en las buenas y en las malas

En aquellas tardes en que quieres distanciarte

Pero eso es algo que no puedo darte…

Así que no me niegues mis cariños…

Porque de todas formas lo recibirás…

Solo quédate en silencio

y disfruta al igual que yo lo hago

todo ese calor acogedor

que nos transmite el estar juntos

una vez más…

* * *

espero que les guste..

matta aou nee!!


	9. Renaciendo el ayer

Un poema melancolico que nace hoy... y seguira vigente el día que no vuelva a sentir algo igual...

para aquel a quien me dedica algo más que un te quiero y un extraño.. si sabes a quien me refiero...

* * *

Ha pasado algún tiempo…

Y no sabría decir lo que sentí en aquel entonces…

Angustia, soledad, amargura o simplemente abandono…

Pero se que de alguna forma…

Algo se mantuvo ahí sobreviviendo

A cada uno de mis lamentosos y pesados pasos…

Que di en el día mas nublado y tormentoso de todos…

No sé como pasó…

No sé como sucedió…

Pero de alguna forma…

Logré sobrevivir a todo aquel pesar…

Que me estaba consumiendo…

Y que borraba lentamente en mí…

Aquella felicidad y luz…

Que estaba vivo en mí…

Cada día y cada noche…

Que estaba a tu lado…

Ahora que regresas…

Y me dices que volvamos al ayer…

No se que decir…

Pero se que si lo intentamos otra vez…

Tal vez… y con algo de esfuerzo…

Volverá en mí…

Aquel sentimiento…

Que estuvo siempre para ti…

* * *

Escrito despúes de ver tu primer responder, tras saber que no me habías olvidado...

para tods aquellas personas que siguen creyendo en el amor correspondido, en este mundo cruel e insensible que vivimos...


	10. Tentación de Cariño

Cuando estas a mi lado y sin decir nada

El sentir unas inaguantables ganas de tenerte

Solamente para mí

Es algo que no puedo evitar…

Estrecharte en mi cobijo

Y retener cada uno de tus movimientos

Es algo que desearía poder realizar

Cuando siento que te vas…

Besar…

Como te podré besar…

Si no estoy segura si lo podré realizar

Recibir un "no" es algo que me entristece

Más que anda porque eres importante para mí

Si no puedo controlar lo que siento

Sería perjudicial para mi vida

Y me daría tanto dolor

Que me daría ganas de llorar

El amor que se tiene sobre alguien

Es como una inagotable

Tentación de cariño

Que no se agotara jamás

A menos que llegue el día

En que me de por vencida

Y te tenga que decir adiós

Por siempre

Espero que jamás de los jamases

Tenga que usar esa palabra

Al estar con aquella persona

Que me es tan importante

Como mi propio existir

Ahora que se tiene claro

Mis sentimientos más profundos

Me atrevería a darte un beso?

Aun estoy en duda

Si daría ese primer paso

Tu sonrisa se agiganta en mis pensamientos

Cuando me das un si como respuesta

Será doloroso… será contagioso

No lo sabre hasta que suceda…

Mientras tanto

Dime…

Si estuvieras en mi situación

Pensarías de la misma forma?

Pensando en una de mis últimas creaciones artísticas…que deje en mi metroflog por si tienen curiosidad de ver… jeje

Nos e si después de escribir la ultima frase estoy convencida de lo escrito.. tal vez haya una continuación..

si lo lees es porque tal vez sientes algo parecido… eh?

matta aou nee!!


	11. Fragilidad

Fragilidad

Titulo principal que le di mas que mas porque es lo que realmente estaba pensando mientras esperaba alguna respuesta...

* * *

Cuando se dice algo que no se mide

El corazón y parte del alma se estremece

En un amargo dolor mezclado con tristeza

El tenerte que extrañar…

Aunque sea un segundo

Me hace tanto daño

Como si el adiós del ayer

Volviera a comenzar una vez más…

El frío perece en mi ser

Cuando así de pronto

No siento aquel calor

que mis mejillas reciben

Al tener un cariño tuyo

Como poder quitar esa fragilidad

Cada vez que me da por extrañarte

Será por ser simplemente de otra galaxia

U otro mundo que no puedo evitar

Vivir cada minuto de mi existir a tu lado

Sería como retener los latidos

de mi corazón herido por la nostalgia

si dejara de trasmitir a través de mi ser

Cada uno de mis deseos por verte nuevamente

El ser temerosa ante cada una de mis acciones

Es una causa más por el que no puedo decir

Ni trasmitir lo que siente mi corazón

Por ti

Continuación del anterior…

Espero que les guste

Matta aou nee!!


	12. Sendero frío y marchito

Escribiendo bajo el brillo del monitor, y la compañia de un gran amigo, comence a escribir esto..

saludos a aquellos que visitan esto, o que se identifican con mis palabras..un gustoso abrazo de satifacción!

Duodecima entrega de esta reseña melancolica.  


* * *

Tras caminar bajo el sendero frío he de caminar una vez más.

No comprendiendo el marchar tuyo… eres incomprensible.

Marchitar el quiebre de una sonrisa moderada con sueños sin realizar.

Sin poder sobrevivir a la enfermedad que sucumbe al dolor latente.

Déjame sufrir indecorosamente

Rasgándose toda manera de satisfacción individualizada

Quisiera ser capaz de rebobinar el pasado

Quisiera ser capaz de poder alterar el presente inconcluso

Quisiera ser capaz de olvidarme de todo lo que pase a tu lado

Es triste aceptar que todas aquellas palabras, promesas e ilusiones que desaparecieron

Junto con aquel viento que se lleva las pocas lágrimas que me quedaban

Quisiera ser capaz de olvidar tu nombre

De tu imagen y de lo que me hizo creer que llegarías a quererme

Quisiera ser capaz de olvidar aquellas palabras tuyas

Que hicieron llorar de felicidad a mi olvidado corazón

Que ahora sangra de dolor al aceptar que todo lo que dijiste ya no escuchara

Quisiera ser capaz de olvidar aquellas pisadas

Que construimos a medida que nos alejábamos del resto

Quisiera ser capaz de olvidar aquellos sueños

En los que aparecían imágenes de una vida junto a ti

Quisiera ser capaz de olvidar aquellas charlas

Donde dábamos la opinión sobre el uno del otro

Y que prontamente quedaron en el olvido…el día en que nos dijimos adiós.

Quien sabría que aquella melodía que se me había obsequiado de tu parte

Sería quien dictaría nuestra tan pronta separación.

Extrañarte a medida que pasen los días ha sido mi largo pesar

Desde que injustamente quedo prescrita la decisión de olvidarnos

Nos alejamos con un semblante frío e innecesariamente silencioso

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, y no se ha borrado de mi mente.

Que fue de aquellos sueños, esperanzados y gloriosos que esperaban por ser realizados

Que fue de aquellos momentos en que nos reíamos de las cosas que nos avergonzaban

Que fue de aquellos sentimientos que afloraban al mirarnos incesantemente.

El verano se aleja, el otoño se dispersa sin aviso y mis lágrimas han cesado

Ya no me alejare del semblante prisionero que se lleva mis pensamientos

Ni del sendero frío por el que camino desafiante contra la tempestad

Borraré en si el recuerdo de encontrarte en algún lejano pasadizo del futuro incierto

Borraré en si el recuerdo de saber que ya no soy aquella con quien ya no estás

Borraré en si el recuerdo de no coincidir el camino que nos hemos propuesto

Súbitamente…


	13. Desde que nos separamos

Despúes de tanto tiempo sin escribir por estos lugares, una repertina pizca de dudas y pesares que pasaban por mi cabeza al escribir ciertas cosas que cominan mi autoestima, di por escribir esto, ya que de alguna manera sentia que debia hacerlo...

* * *

Desde que nos separamos

Que me pregunto si estuvo bien

Dejar las cosas como están actualmente

Aun cuando parte de mi ser me dice

Que es mejor dejar las cosas por terminadas

Pero aun me pregunto

Si en algún rincón de tu ser me extrañas

O algo que te dije quedo como recuerdo al menos

Desde que te termine diciendo que me hacia

Demasiado daño seguir a tu lado

Ya nada queda entre nosotros

Ni siquiera una leve mirada de gratitud

Por haber pasado un buen tiempo juntos

Ni siquiera un adiós

Ni siquiera un besa en la mejilla

Ni siquiera un abrazo

O una palabra de aliento

Dejaste en mi

Tras deshacerme de lo que tenía

Cuan cosa que me hacia recordarte

Se dieron como olvidadas

Como manera de dar vuelta la pagina

De una realidad que creí que duraría un poco más

Aun creo que después de pasado esto

Crece dentro de mi

Una extraña sensación

De autosuperación

Mezclada con resignación

Al saber que ya no somos

Ni un nosotros ni un tu y yo

Sino una nueva definición

Un adiós sin un regreso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, aunq me haya quedado corto.

Matta aou nee!!


	14. Escribiendo lo q siento

Holas!!

Aqui haciendo un apartado mas, luego de que me dio un -no se que- una vez mas

Trasmitir lo que sentimos por medio de la rabia y las lagrimas son la legitima manera de borrar al menos un poco el dolor...

a leer se ha dicho!!!

* * *

Escribamos en este texto todo lo que queramos

Aun cuando pareciera que el blanco de la hoja rasgada

Se no ha hecho demasiado pequeño para escribir todo

...

Como te sientes cuando las cosas se te van

Como te sientes cuando lo que era tuyo ya no lo será

Como te sientes cuando a quien tú amaste ya ama a otro

Como te sientes cuando te das cuenta que todo lo que diste no fue suficiente

Realmente quisiera poder saber el significado de mis penas

Saber la verdadera razón de porque me termino ahogando de pena

Aun cuando creía con todo mi ser que aun seguirías a mi lado

...

Fui una tonta al creer que amar a alguien seria fácil

Creyendo ciegamente que sentiría lo mismo por mi

A veces siento que fui un blanco fácil para todos

Que solo quieren burlarse en mi cara

Que me dejo llevar fácil por el cariño que falsamente entregan

...

Quisiera dejar de ser así de patética

Quisiera dejar de ser esa persona que solo puede ser amiga

Quisiera dejar de ser una tercera persona que solo observa

Quisiera lograr como el resto tener a alguien en que apoyarse

...

Quisiera dejar de llorar por las cosas que no he logrado tener

Quisiera dejar de imaginarme escenas felices que aun no he vivido

Quisiera dejar de ignorar mi presencia por el simple hecho de sentirme inferior…

...

Quisiera que alguien valorara lo que tengo como persona

Y no solo compasión por ser la comprensiva del grupo

Quisiera evitar amargarme cada vez que recuerdo que nunca fui especial en tu vida

Salvo para charlar las pocas cosas que tal vez compartimos

Y me hiciste creer sin saber si realmente lo era

...

Quisiera que alguien me pudiera sacarme de este sitio

Que me haga sentir una vez más que no estaré sola

Que no necesito ocultar mis amarguras ni mis miedos

...

Es mucho pedir acaso…

...

Si estas en algún lugar

Leyendo estas palabras

Se fuerte

Supérate cada día

Y no permitas que la angustia te ate

...

Exceptuando en la noche

Llora lo mas que puedas y no te dejes nada

Ya sabrás que algún día ya no habrá nada que te haga más daño

Y empieza de nuevo

La vida es larga o es corta

Vive por ti… aun cuando tu otra mitad no este presente

Vive por ti… aun cuando tu otra mitad crea que no te ha visto

...

Atrévete a volar con tus propias alas

Y buscate un propósito en la vida aun cuando pareciera que el resto aun no lo ha hecho

Te lo dice alguien, .que aun cuando todavía no sabe que hacer con su propia vida... eligió vivir que quitarsela

Buscando cada día, arriesgándose y cansándose constantemente para poder cumplir los pocos sueños que aun anhela en este mundo donde todo se ha vuelto ficticio.

...

* * *

Fragmento de mis vivencias y mis frustraciones

matta aou nee!!


	15. Quisiera decirte

Uno mas que se agrega a mi, esta colección sin mucho lucro

pero en fin.. como siempre solo espero que les guste

* * *

Quisiera decirte las últimas frases esta noche

Deslumbrar en un escenario vacío

Y brillar con luz propia

Aunque sea una sola vez

Dirigir las palabras precisas

Y enmarcar las luces del alba

Soltarse de las cadenas de lo imposible

Y soplar con delicadeza

El susurro de las cosas simples

Abrazar aunque sea por un instante

Aquellas ultimas palabras

Que dejaste para mí

Sentir al menos y por siempre

Aquel calorcillo que impregnaste en mi piel

Cada vez que veía tu silueta

Aparecer a unos cuantos pasos

De los míos

Ver caer la lluvia

Que empaña los vidrios de mi tristeza

Ha sido mi constante acompañar

Estos últimos días

Porque irónicamente

Sigo con la ilusión

De que al menos

Uno de los dos

Tendrá su cuento con final feliz

Aunque sea una fantasía

Quisiera seguir

Creyendo que sucederá

Que podamos darnos

Una segunda oportunidad

Aunque sea a la distancia

Que aun cuando ya no estemos

Unidos en cuerpo y alma

Quiero seguir

Creyendo que puedo

Seguir viviendo

Por algo

Aunque sea

Ficticio y vacío

Angustioso y doloroso


	16. Antes

Antes de que me dijeran eso..

De que debo vivir el día a día

Creía que jamás iba a poder

Dejar de pensar en el

Pero

Ahora aun cuando me siga latiendo el corazón

Por una extraña razón

Ya no me duele tanto que estemos alejados

No me explico a que se deba

O a cualquier otra cosa

Pero de todas formas

Sigo sintiendo un poquitín de miedo

A medida que pasan los días

Para que finalice el mes y comience otro

Por una parte lo único que quiero hacer es viajar

Una vez mas y aunque hay una posibilidad que

Todo esto que estoy sintiendo y que

La esperanza de que lo que pueda suceder

Sea en vano

Sigo con la fe de que al menos

Tengo que hacer el intento

Ya no quiero seguir imaginándome

Ni en sueños ni en ilusiones

Que al verme el corra hacia mi

Y que tanto como lo siento yo

No quiero que nos volvamos a alejar

Hay veces que quisiera llorar

Al menos un poquito más por él

Más que la última vez

Desde que supe que ya había conocido a alguien mas

Y los suspiros…

Carcomen mi ser..

viernes, 26 de noviembre de 2010


	17. Siento

Aquí, nuevamente introduciendome en el acto de los poemas

Haciendo felices a las personas y ofreciendoles un poco de mis dulzones y amargos

Espero que disfrute de la lectura

Adiós!

* * *

Las lágrimas nuevamente cubren mi rostro,

Al mismo tiempo que mi corazón

Late con fuerza

Tu sonrisa, tan reluciente

Me hace sonreír al reflejo

Aunque por dentro este sufriendo.

Siento que mi alma y la tuya

Siguen tan conectadas

Como la última vez y que

De una forma inusual

Se siguen llamando

Insistentemente.

Siento que cada vez que quiero

Tu presencia a mi lado

Mi ser se hace pequeño

Para que cuando llegues

Me puedas abrazar.

Y siento que cuando

Tengo ansias de ser besada

Imaginariamente casi

Logro sentir los tuyos

Porque siento que tu

Presencia aun sigue

A mi lado

Viviendo en mi corazón.


End file.
